Tommy and William Murdoch's daughter
by scarymovielover21
Summary: I wrote my self in the story as Officer Murdoch's daughter using my real name Phylicia . I hope you guys like it. I am not the best speller so I don't need anyone making fun of me for that so no mean reviews about it.
1. meeting Tommy

April 10th 1912

Lieutenant William Murdoch stood downstairs at the door. "Come on of we don't move it titanic will leave us behind" he said calling up the stairs as his dog Rigel ran up. He patted his dog. Rigel wagged his tail. As will patted his dog downstairs walked his daughter 16 year old Phylicia Addison Murdoch with her bags. "Took you long enough" will said getting his daughter's bags. "Clam down dad we are gonna make it" she said.

Will took the bags out to the car. "Yeah I hope so" he said. Phylicia walked out to the car. "Come on Rigel" she said. Rigel ran out and got in the car. Phylicia got in the car and closed the door. Will locked the door. "Come on dad" Phylicia said. Will opened the door and got in. The driver started the door as will closed the door. Phylicia looked out the door as they drove away.

Will looked at his daughter. Phylicia looked over and saw her dad looking at her. "You miss your mom don't you" he asked her. She nodded. He let out a sigh. "I know you miss her but I know she is watching over you sweetie" he said smiling. Phylicia smiled back. "Yeah I know that" she said. " I just miss her" she added. Will reached over and put his arm around her. "I know honey, I know" he said.

Phylicia looked out the window and saw they were at the dock. The diver stopped the car. Will got out and opened the door. Rigel jumped out. Will closed his door and went over to Phylicia's side and opened her door. Rigel followed him. He opened her door and helped her out. Phylicia looked at the ship. " wow it's so big" she said.

Will smiled. Phylicia takes out her camera and takes a picture. Will watches and smiles. Phylicia smiles and boards with her dad and Rigel. They get to there cabin. Will opens the door. " not bad for an officer's cabin" Phylicia said. Will smiled. Rigel lays down on the carpet. Phylicia pets Rigel. Rigel rolls over on his bed. "Oh who wants a belly rub" she saids rubbing Rigel's belly.

Will smiles watching. "Don't I get a belly rub" he said. " yeah of you rub your belly" she said. Will laughs. "Are you and Rigel gonna be okay I have to go to the bridge" he said. Phylicia nodded. "Yeah we'll be fine I am gonna unpack" she said opening her bag. Will nodded and kissed her force head.

Will walked to the bridge. Phylicia unpacked her things and her dad's things. "Wanna go out to the deck and watch the ship set sill" she asked Rigel. Rigel wagged his tail. Phylicia walked out to the deck with Rigel following her. She stood near the railing. "Oh no I left my camera in the room" she said. Rigel ran to the room and picked her camera up. She turned and saw Rigel gone. "Where did that dog go" she said.

Rigel ran open to she with her camera in his mouth barking. Phylicia smiled at Rigel. "You big sweetie Rigel" she said hugging him. Rigel wagged his tail. "Someone is getting a dog biscuit" she said. Rigel waged his tail happily. Phylicia took pictures. The ship soon sailed away. Phylicia walked to the room and got a dog biscuit. "Here Rigel" she said holding it up. Rigel sat and wag his tail. Phylicia gave him the dog biscuit. Rigel ate it.

Phylicia patted Rigel. "Come on boy let's walk around the deck" she said walking. Rigel followed her. Phylicia ran. Rigel ran too barking. Not looking Phylicia dumped into someone. "Oh my god I am so sorry" she said. The guy turned around. "Oh it's okay" the guy said the guy said with an Irish accent. "My name is tommy Ryan" he said. "Phylicia Murdoch" she said shaking his hand. "This is my dog Rigel" she added. Tommy patted Rigel's head. "Hello there big guy" he said. Rigel licked tommy. "So who you hear with besides this big guy" tommy asked her. She looked at tommy and smiled. " I am hear with father he is an officer on the ship" she said.

Tommy looked at her. "You said your last name is Murdoch as in William Murdoch" he said. Phylicia nodded. "Yes that's my dad lieutenant William Murdoch" she said. "Who are you here with" she asked. Tommy looked at her. " I am here on my own...my wife pasted 2 years ago" he added. She looked at him and sighed. "I am sorry" she said. Tommy smiled. "It's okay " he said. "We Irish tend to celebrate the dead's life" he added.

Phylicia nodded. "Yeah I have heard that my mom was part Irish she always told me that...before" she said. Tommy looked at her. "Before what" he asked. "Before she passed away 2 mouthes ago" she said. "You should celebrate her life" Tommy said. "I am gonna right now it's hard to get that she is gone" she said. "But at least I have my dad and Rigel" she added. Tommy nodded.

Phylicia smiled. "Well I had better get back to the cabin before my dad comes looking for me" she said. "Okay it was nice to meet you miss" tommy said. "See ya later" he said. "Okay bye mr. Ryan" she said walking back to the cabin. Rigel followed her.

Later that evening after dinner Phylicia went out to the bridge to see her dad. "Hey dad" she said. Will turned around. "Hey sweetie" he said. Phylicia looked down. "Wow it's so heigh up her you can see the whole deck down there" she said. Will smiled. " I know that view is amazing" he said. She looked at her dad. " your not gonna get in trouble I am up here are you" she asked. Will shook his head. "No they know your aboard" he said. She smiled wide. "Well I better get back to the room I promised Rigel I would take him for a walk" she said. Will sees Rigel. "I don't think you have to go back to the room" he said. Phylicia turns around and sees Rigel. "Come on knuckle head" she said to Rigel.

Rigel followed her. Will chuckled watching them. "Who was that Mr. Murdoch" captain smith asked. Will turned to see the captain. "Oh I am sorry sir that was my daughter and my dog" he said. Captin smith nodded. "It's fine I would let my daughter up here too if she was aboard" said the captain. "She's a beauty" he added. "Thank you sir...next time you will have to meet her" Will said.

Captain smith nodded. "I look forward to it" he said walking to his office. Phylicia looked over the railing. " I wonder where we are heading" she said. "Ireland" a male voice said. She turned and saw tommy. "I wish I could get off and see Ireland I haven't been in 3 years" she said. "What part Dublin" she asked. Tommy shook his head. "No Belfast I believe" he said. "I have near been there where is it" she asked. "Northern Ireland" Tommy said. " I think we are picking up ship designer I heard he is coming on...he is from Belfast" he added.

Phylicia nodded. " I think I heard about him Andrews I believe is his last name" she said. Tommy nodded. "Thomas Andrews that's him" he said. "Have you met him" she asked. Tommy shook his head. "But I hear he is nice" he said. Phylicia smiled. "Oh that's nice my mom and I went on a ship and the ship designer was mean" she said. Tommy looked shocked. Rigel growled. "Rigel don't be rude" she said to the dog. "What's wrong with Rigel?" Tommy asked. "He wants to walk" she said. Rigel sniffed Tommy's cigarette and sneezed. "Oh Rigel don't smell that" she said. Rigel sneezed again.

Phylicia shook her head. "Services you right no one told you to smell it" she said to the dog. Tommy laughed. "He has never seen one has he" tommy said. Phylicia shook her head. "He has only seen a pipe my dad has a pipe" she said. Rigel founds a cigarette on the deck picks it up. "Rigel drop it" she said tommy put his hand in his pocket. "Most have fallin out of me pocket" tommy said. "Rigel give it before you eat it and get the craps again" tries to take it. Rigel moves his head. "Don't make me get daddy" she said. Rigel looked at her. "Drop it or I will get daddy" she said putting her hand out. Rigel dropped the cigarette in her hand.

Phylicia gave the cigarette back to Tommy. "That's what I thought" she she said. Tommy laughed. " I guess I will have to watch my cigarettes next time" he said putting his out. Phylicia nodded. "That's a good idea" she said. She looked out and saw the sunset. "Oh wow" she said reaching into her pocket. " damn did I leave my camera in the room again" she said. Rigel sniffed at her other pocket. She put she hand in. "Oh right" she said taking out her camera and taking a picture.

Tommy laughed. " don't laugh at me" she said. "Sorry" tommy said. Phylicia smiled. "It's okay" she said. Tommy looked at the camera. "Wow that's a beauty" he said. Phylicia smiled. "Yeah I know it was my mom's she left me it when she passed" she said. " do you make any money with your pictures" tommy asked. Phylicia shook her head. "Maybe one day" she said. "It's my dream and it was my mom's dream" she added. Tommy smiled. "Will gets getting dark" tommy said. Phylicia nodded. "I should be heading in maybe I will see ya tomorrow" she said. Tommy smiled nodding. "See ya" Tommy said walking to his room. "See ya" Phylicia said walking back the room with Rigel.

Phylicia got into her nightclothes. Rigel laid near her bed. Phylicia for her camera and looked at the pictures. "One day mom, one day" she said laying on her bed. Rigel fell asleep. Phylicia closed her eyes and fall asleep. Will opened the door and walked in. Rigel wagged his tail. Will patted Rigel. "Shhh" he said picking her up putting her into bed. Rigel wagged his tail watching. Will leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I am heading back out to the bridge watch my little girl Rigel" he said. Rigel wagged his tail. "Good boy" will said closing the door and turning out the light.

Around 2am officer moody who was off for the eventing walked over to will. " I got the bridge you should get some sleep" moody said. Will yawned. "No I got it" he said. Moody shook his head. "Off to bed with you now" he said. Will nodded and headed to his room. Rigel put his ear up. Will opened the door. The light from the hall can in. Phylicia opened her eyes. "Dad" she said. Will turned around. "Yes baby" he said closing the door. "You headed to bed or going back" she asked. Will smiled. "Moody let me off I am heading to bed" he said.

Phylicia smiled. "Night dad" she said falling alssep. " night honey" he going into the bathroom and putting on his pjs. Rigel fell back asleep. Will come out and got into bed falling asleep.


	2. Meeting Jack and Fabrizio

Phylicia woke up the next morning smelling food. Will smiled. " look whose up" he said. " I smell pancakes" she said seeing pancakes. Will hands her a plate of pancakes and bacon. Phylicia are the pancakes and bacon. Rigel watched. Phylicia picked up and smell piece and give it too him.

Rigel ate it. Will poured some tea and give it to her. "Thanks dad" she said. Will smiled. " your welcome baby" he said. "Well I better go to the bridge" added kissing her force head. Phylicia hugged her dad. Will hugged her back. Phylicia drank her tea. Will closed the door and went to the bridge.

After breakfast she went to go look around the ship. She saw they were just about in Ireland. She walked around till after none. Seeing they were at the cost of Ireland. She reached into her pocket and took out her camera and took pictures. She watches as the ship docked in Belfast. Rigel ran out and joined her. They went to were the passengers were boarding. Rigel wagged his tail seeing all the people.

Phylicia laughed and snatched behind his ear. Rigel wagged his tail hitting on the man boarding. "Oh Rigel stop hitting people with your tail" she said. The man smiled watching her and Rigel. " I am sorry my dog hit you with his tail" she said. The man smiled at her. "Oh it's alright I am used to it I have a dog she always hits me with her tail" he said. Rigel looked happy hearing the man's dog was a girl. "Hey you cool it there" she said. The man laughed.

Phylicia laughed. "He is a big dog" the man said. "He is a Newfoundland dog" she said. The man smiled. "I thought so" he said. Rigel sniffs the man. " Rigel" she said. " oh that's just how dogs get to know someone" the man said. "That's true at least he isn't sniffing your butt" she said. The man nodded. " so you hear only other then Rigel" the man asked. "Oh no I am with my dad he is an officer on the ship" she said. The man looked at her. " are you trying to guess who my dad is?" She asked. The man nodded. " you know the officers" she asked. "Yeah I do" he said looking at her. " I know who is look like" the man said.

Phylicia looked at him. " you look like Mr. Murdoch" the man said. Phylicia smiled. "Wow you guessed it I am his daughter" she said. "Phylicia Addison Murdoch" she added. The man smiled. "Nice to meet you miss Phylicia" he said. "I am Thomas Andrews" he added. Phylicia looked at him. "Oh so your the ship designer" she said. Mr. Andrews nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. Andrews" she said. Mr. Andrews smiled. "Well I better be going I am sure I will see you around" he said walking to his room.

Phylicia walked him walk away. "What a babe" she said. Rigel looked at her. "Don't give me that look" she said walking. Rigel followed her. She walked toward the 3rd class deck. " Ah, forget it, boyo. You're as like to have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her" she heard a man say. She looked at Rigel. " that sounds like Tommy" she said walking up she saw tommy with 2 other guys. She was one of the guys looking at a girl.

She hid so the guys wouldn't see her. Tommy looked over smoking a cigarette. Rigel walked up to tommy. "Rigel"she said quietly. Tommy smiled at Rigel. "Hey boy" he said petting Rigel. " you know that boy" said one of the guys. "Yeah he belongs to one of my friends I met her yesterday" he said. "Her" said the guys. "Yes she is a girl one of the officers daughters" he said. " what officer" the same guy asked. "William Murdoch" tommy said. " you better watch it with an officers daughter" the same guy said.

Tommy nodded. "She is just a friend" he said. The guys gave Tommy a look. Phylicia stopped hiding and acted like she just got there. "Oh you silly dog I have been looking for you" she said. Tommy's friends looked at her. Tommy smiled. " I wondered when you where gonna find Rigel" he said. Phylicia nodded. " friends of yours" she said. " so you most be Murdoch's daughter" the first friend said. She nodded. " yeah I am Phylicia" she said. "Jack Dawson" he said shaking her hand. "Hi" she said. "Fabrizio" the other friend said shaking her hand. "Hi" she said. Rigel barks. "Who is this big fella" Jack asked. Phylicia petted Rigel. " this big guy is Rigel" she said.

Jack and Fabrizio smiled. "Oh stop acting weird you two" Tommy said. Jack went on drawing. "Your an artist" she asked Jack. "Yeah kinda" he said. "Wow that's pretty good" she said. Jack smiled. "Thanks" he said. " do you make money with your drawings" she asked. "Oh yeah I draw them from live so I get payed to draw the people" he said hanging her his book. Phylicia looked at his drawings. "Is she an ex of yours" she asked. "No just this woman I met in Paris" he said. She kept looking.

Phylicia saw a picture that schooled her. "Oh" she said. Jack laughed. "One legged prostitute" she said. Jack nodded. "Good guess" he said. Phylicia laughed. " Phylicia is into photography" tommy said. "Yeah I got it from my mom before she passed away" she said. "Do you sell the pictures" Jack asked. Phylicia shook her head. "No but one day" she said. "Can I see your pictures" Jack asked. Phylicia took out her camera and handed it to jack. Jack looked at the pictures. " wow" he said. Fabrizio looked too. " wow you should really sell them" Jack said. Tommy looked too. "The pictures are good" Fabrizio said. Phylicia smiled.

Rigel smelled Fabrizio. Fabrizio petted Rigel. Rigel wagged his tail hitting Phylicia. "Rigel sit" she said. Rigel looked at her. "Rigel sit" she repeated. "Sit Rigel" said Fabrizio. Rigel sat down. Phylicia gave Rigel a look. Rigel licked Phylicia. " okay okay" she said. Tommy, Fabrizio and Jack laughed.

Officer Lighttoller walked by. He raised in eyebrow. Phylicia gave him a look. Jack looked at her . " your father sending a spy now" he asked.

Phylicia shook her head not believing this. "It looks like it to me" she said watching Officer LightToller speed walk back the same way. "Yep he sent a spy" she added. She followed Officer Lighttoller. "Mr. Lighttoller" she said following him. Lighttoller walked up to will and told him what he saw. Will turned around to see his daughter looking at him mean. "What gives you the right to have Lighttoller follow me" she said.

Will looked at his daughter. "What gives you the right to talk to your father that way" he said glaring at her. " dad you had no right to do that" she said. Will saw the another officers looking. " we well talk about this back in the room" he said.

Phylicia walked back to the room pissed off. Will followed her. " your not to see that boy again" he said. " daddy thats not fair Tommy is my friend" she said. " you don't know what he is like" Will said. " Tommy is nice" she said. Will shook his head. "He is a player I have heard about That Thomas Ryan or Tommy as they call him" will said.

Phylicia sighed. "Okay dad I won't go near tommy" she said. Will hugged his daughter. "I am sorry baby I am just looking out for you" he said walking about to the bridge. Phylicia fell on her bed crying. Rigel lay next to her on her bed.


	3. Can't see Tommy

Phylicia fell asleep crying. Rigel stayed on her bed with her. In the morning Phylicia woke up in the bed With Rigel at the edge. Phylicia started crying again. Will hugged his daughter. " I am so sorry baby I know you thought he was a good guy" he said. Phylicia didn't say another thing. Will looked at her. "Maybe I should stay here" he said. Phylicia shook her head. " no you should go it's your duty has an officer" she said.

Will sat on her bed. " I also have a duty as a parent"will said. " dad I well be okay" she said. Will nodded. " if you need me for anything you know where to find me" he said kissing her force head. Phylicia nodded looking down. Will walked to the bridge. Phylicia went and sat on a deck chair. Rigel sat next to the chair. Tommy walked up. " there you are I was looking for you" he said. Phylicia looked at Tommy. "Tommy" she said. Tommy looked back at her.

Phylicia looked sad. " I am sorry tommy I can't see you anymore" she said. Tommy's eyes widened. " what why not" he asked. Phylicia looked at Tommy. " my dad said your a player" she said. "I promised him I won't see you again" she added. Tommy sighed. "When I was younger I was a player but I have changed" he said. Phylicia looked down. " you don't believe me do you?" he asked. " does it matter?" she asked. Tommy looked at her. " yes it does matter" he said. She looked confused. "Why?" She asked. Tommy looked at her then away. " I like you that's why" Tommy said.

Phylicia looked at her for a second. " I have to go" she said. Tommy grabbed her hand. " no you don't" he said. "Yes I do my dad has spies and I promised" she said. " I know you promised you wouldn't see me" he said sighing . Phylicia walked away. Tommy walked her walk away. Phylicia walked off in a hurry bumping into Mr. Andrews. " wow we have got to stop meeting like this" he said. " sorry Mr. Andrews" she said walking fast. " woah where's the fire?" he asked following her.

Phylicia looked at Mr. Andrews puzzled. " why because I am walking fast?" She asked. Mr. Andrews nodded. " I was trying to get away from someone" she said." Who me?" He asked. "Mr. Andrews if I was trying to get away from you I didn't do a good job" she said. Mr. Andrews looked at her. " I saw you talking to that guy Tommy Ryan" he said. "That's who I am trying to get away from my dad made me promise to stay away from him" she said. Mr. Andrews gave her a look. " he came up to me I didn't go to him" she said. " good as a friend I don't want you near him either" he said.

Phylicia sighed. " yeah yeah yeah" she said. " it's for you own good" he said. " now your acting like my father" she said. " I am a dad oh great now it's like I have two dads telling me the same thing" she said. " I am the same age as your dad" he said. Phylicia looked shocked. "Oh gross" she said. Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow. " no I didn't mean it like that" she said. "No I get it I am a gross old man" he said. " no...no" she said seeing smiling. " wait you were joking" she said. Mr. Andrews smiled. " got ya" he said. " if I may sir" blows raspberry at him. Mr Andrews chuckled. Phylicia folds her arms and walks away. Mr. Andrews shakes his head and laughs.

Phylicia turns back around. Mr. Andrews looks at her . " yes" he said. Phylicia blew a raspberry at him again. Mr. Andrews chuckled and walked away. Phylicia went back to the room. Rigel walked in and lay down.

Phylicia lay on her bed hearing knocking on the window. " pssst...Phylicia" she heard a voice say. Rigel sat up. Phylicia looked out the window and saw Tommy. " Tommy I told you I can't see you" she said closing the window. Tommy knocked on the window again. Rigel stood up growling. "Tommy leave" she said. " no I am not leaving" he said. Phylicia closed the window again. Rigel keeps growling.

Tommy keeps knocking. Phylicia went out to the deck. " I am sorry tommy I really can't see you anymore" she said walking away. Tommy sighed and looked sad. Phyla went back into her room. Tommy walked away sad.


	4. Saving Mr Andrews

April 14

Phylicia was in her room in bed. She looked at the clock it was 10:50. She yawned. " good night Rigel" she said falling alssep. 11:40 she woke up feeling a shutter. "What was that" she said popping up. Rigel sat up for a mintune then lay down. Phylicia want late alarmed since Rigel was sleeping again so she went back to sleep.

12:00 Rigel opened his eye and saw water conning in. He got up and ran to the bed barking. "Rigel stop boy" she said rolling over. Rigel went to the other side barking more pulling at the blanket. " Rigel what's wrong" she said sitting up. Just then she saw the water coming in. "Oh my" she said. She got out on the bed.

Phylicia opened the door and the water came in. "Woah" she said closing the door. The door popped open and the water come in. "Rigel we have to get out" she said going toward the door seeing the hallway fulling fast with water. " come on Rigel" she said walking threw the water. " dad where are you" she called out getting to the bridge. "Phylicia, Rigel" Will said running toward them. "Daddy" she said hugging her father. "Baby" will said. Phylicia looked at her father. " dad what happened" she asked. Will sighed. " titanic she hit a berg" he said. " starboard I tried to port round it but it was to close and hit" he added.

Phylicia looked worried. " how bad is it" she asked. Will looked down then back at her. "Really bad Mr. Andrews said there is nothing we can do...titanic will founder" he said. " how is our room" he asked. "Bad water everywhere" she said. Will looked at her. " we are getting the lifeboats ready to get passengers off" he said. Phylicia looked back at her father. " you want me to get in one" she said. Will nodded. " no I won't" she said.

Will looked at her. "You have to" he said. "You and Rigel have to go" he said. " no with out you" she said. " I am staying on the ship" she added. " now Licia" Will said. Phylicia crossed her eyes. " dad I lost mom I am not losing you too" she said. " no baby I will be okay I promise" Will said. Phylicia just looked at her dad.

Will walked his daughter to the lifeboat. " you have to get in" he said. " it"ll be okay" he said. Rigel got in the lifeboat and sat. " see Rigel is going" he said. " daddy please don't make me do this" she said.

Will looked at her. " I don't want you to go but you have to" he said putting her in the lifeboat. " daddy they are letting men in come on" she said. Will looked at her. " you know why I can't" he said. Phylicia looked away crying. Will teared up alittle. "Come baby don't cry" he said. Officer Lighttoller walked over. " your dad is right there is a boat for the officers your dad can get in" he said.

Just before the boat was lowed rose, Jack, Fabrizio, Helga and Tommy got in. " I love you baby" will said. " I love you too dad" she said as the boat was lowed. Phylicia stood up trying to jump back on the ship. Tommy grabbed her. " no no I can't" she said. " it well be okay" Tommy said. " no my dad...I can't" she said. " daddy" she called out.

All she could go was watch the ship sinking. " daddy" she said teary eyed. Just then she was Mr. Andrews in the water. She reached down and grabbed him. Rigel helped Phylicia get him in the boat. Mr. Andrews opened his eyes. The officer threw a blanket over him.

Jack looked at her. " I am sure he will be okay" he said. Phylicia looked down. " what if he isn't okay" she asked. " I should have stayed on the ship with him" she added. Tommy shook his head. Phylicia nodded her head. " knowing your father I know he is gonna be okay" Mr. Andrews said. Phylicia looked at him. " I hope your right Mr. Andrews" Phylicia said.


	5. Will is okay

They sat in the lifeboat freezing. " I am so cold" Jack said. " try being in the water" Mr. Andrews said. " what time is it" Rose asked. " it's like 3 or 4" Phylicia said. " where is this damn ship anyway" Phylicia snapped. Mr. Andrews looked at her. " no need for language" he said. " I wonder where my parents are" Helga said. " I wonder where my dad is" Phylicia said. " I wonder where the ship is" Jack said . " I wonder that too" Phylicia said. " are we going to die?" asked Fabrizio.

Phylicia looked at Fabrizio. " I am sure we'll be okay" she said. " saids the girl who was saying "we are gonna die" is now saying we are gonna live" Jack said. Phylicia looked at Jack. " that wasn't me" she said. Tommy gave her a look. Phylicia stuck her tongue out at him." Okay let's clam down we are all tired and cold" said Mr. Andrews. " oh I need a smoke" Tommy said. " not next to meet your not" Phylicia said. " I agree" rose said.

Phylicia looked at the stars. "Wow that star up a head is bright" she said. Tommy looked. " that's not a star" he said. " it looks like a light" fabzio said. Phylicia could see something big in the fig. " wait I see something" she said . " what is it" Mr. Andrews asked. "I don't know it looks like a ship" she said. " wait it's a ship" she added.

Mr. Andrews looked out. " it has to the Carpathia" he said. " it's headed this way" Phylicia said. "Finally I am freezing my ass off" Tommy said. " language" Phylicia said. Tommy smirked at her. Phylicia smirked back at Tommy. The boat rowed toward the Carpathia. "Wait we are on the wrong side they can't see us" Phylicia said. " they are gonna hit us" Jack said. Rigel stood up and barked. " what's he doing" Tommy asked. " he is trying to get the people on the ship to see us" Phylicia said. Rigel barked louder seeing someone looking down.

Phylicia saw a man looking. " it worked they heard Rigel" Phylicia said. " good boy Rigel" Tommy said. The people used ropes and mailbags to get them on the ship. Phylicia looked down. " oh my" she said. Mr. Andrews looked at her. " scared of heights?" He asked. Phylicia nodded. "Alittle" she said. " and I can't really swim" she added. Before they knew it they where all on the Carpathia.

Helga sighed. " I don't see my parents"she said. Just then her parents ran up to her. Helga hugged them. Phylicia watched sadly. Tommy took her hand. " let's go try and find your dad" he said. They walked around the whole deck. " we walked around this whole deck and we haven't seen him" she said.

Officer moody come on the ship. She walked up to him. " Mr. Moody is there another lifeboat" she asked. Officer moody nodded. " who is in the boat I have to know" she said. " Lighttoller, Lowe," moody said. " and you is that it" she asked. Moody shook his head. " widen is on too" moody said.

Phylicia looked down alittle. " what about my dad" she said. Moody looked sad. " no he wasn't on the boat was he" she said. Moody looked at her upset. " I am sorry he wasn't last I saw him he was in the water" he said. Phylicia almost fell to her knees. Tommy held her up.  
The rest of the officers came up. Phylicia walked away sadly. Tommy sighed.

Phylicia sat on a deck chair. Rigel walked over and sat next to her. Phylicia looked at Rigel. " they didn't find daddy Rigel" she said. Rigel put his head on her lap. Phylicia hugged Rigel am cried. Mr. Andrews walked up to Tommy. " bad news" he said. Tommy nodded. " officer moody said they didn't find Murdoch" he said. Mr. Andrews looked sad. " oh no" he said.

Phylicia kept on crying. " I knew I shouldn't have stayed in the lifeboat I should have stayed on the ship with him" she said. " I guess it's just me and you now Rigel" she added. Rigel wagged his tail. Rigel walked over to the railing seeing something In the water. Phylicia wiped her eyes. Rigel barked. " what is it Rigel" she added. " I believe he saw something" Mr. Andrews said. One of the man pulled down the rope latter. " woah we have a alive one" he said.

Phylicia sighed and looked down. " you never know maybe its him...don't count your dad out" Mr. Andrews said. Phylicia nodded. " I think he is an officer from titanic" the man said. " an officer" Phylicia said. Rigel ran over. Phylicia waited. Rigel wagged his tail happily. Mr. Andrews walked over seeing will. The man put a blanket on him. " what is going on over there who is it" Phylicia asked.

Mr. Andrews walked over smiling. Phylicia looked at him. " Mr. Andrews!" She said. All he did was smile a her. Will walked over. "Baby" he said. Phylicia's eye widened. She turned around. " daddy" she said. Will smiled. " I promised I was gonna be okay" he said. " moody said they couldn't find you" she said. Will looked at her. " I went under the water with Moody a smokestack was gonna crush us...I helped moody get up I got caught I couldn't come up" he said. " I finally got free the boat left they thought I was dead...everyone else In the water perished so I swam for it" he added.

Phylicia hugged her dad. " I thought you perished too everyone in the lifeboat was trying to tell me different ...I didn't wanna believe them" she said. Mr. Andrews smiled. " I told you not to count your dad out" he said. " you should have listened to Mr. Andrews" Will said. " sir how did you make it" will asked. " you went down with the ship" he said. Mr. Andrews nodded. " I did something hit my head I was knocked out...I guess I went to up near the lifeboat...Phylicia and Rigel pulled me in " he said. " Rigel is the real hero the lifeboat was on the wrong side Rigel barked so they would see us and not hit the boat" she said.

Will smiled at Phylicia and Rigel. " you bother are heroes" he said. "Your father is right" Mr. Andrews said. Phylicia smiled. Rigel wagged his tail. Will petted Rigel. "Good boy taking care of Licia" he said praising Rigel. Rigel wagged his tail.

Just then the lifeboat carrying Bruce Ismay pulls up. Everyone looked at him. " why is everyone looking at Ismay like that" she asked. " he jumped ship got in the first lifeboat he could" Will said. " dad you saw" she asked. Will sighed. " I lowed the boat" he said. " I should have kicked that son of a gun out of the boat" he added. " Mr. Murdoch you didn't do anything wrong" Mr. Andrews said. " Mr. Andrews is right it's not your fault Ismay is a chicken" she said. Will nodded.

Phylicia looked out at the sea. " I guess we are headed for New York now" she said. Will nodded. " yeah nothing but sea ahead" he said. " what about the titanic?" she asked. " it's under the water" will said. " I mean is it gonna be re built" she said. Mr. Andrews nodded. " yes...it will take awhile but yes" he said. Phylicia smiled. " good" she said. Mr. Andrews and Will smiled.


End file.
